


Crack a Bat

by schrijverr



Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Batman is ticklish, Batman is trying to be serious, Diana is a little shit, Gen, Wonder Woman is a good bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 14:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18896920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr
Summary: Batman and Wonder Woman are both bored during a meeting, Wonder Woman makes it her mission to make Batman laugh in front of the rest.





	Crack a Bat

**Author's Note:**

> This was also posted on my tumblr, which is @schrijverr as well!

Batman also known as Mr. Serious. Everyone knew he took his craft very seriously and rarely smiled. He was the grump and that was OK. At least, that’s what everyone thought. 

You see, there was one person in The League who could make THE Batman laugh until he cried and person was Wonder Woman. She had known Batman before the Justice league had even formed. She knew about Bruce and all the adoptions, she knows Batman and he knows her. But it wasn’t until one particularly boring meeting that the others noticed this little fact.

The meeting was a regular one, everyone got to say what was bothering them or what they could do better. It had been calm that month and there was not much to reflect upon, so it was mostly heroes complaining about monitoring duty. Wonder Woman was looking around, she had already cleaned her nails three times and braided her hair twice. She was getting restless and wanted some distraction, then her eyes fell on Batman. If you didn’t know him, you would say there was nothing different from usual, but Wonder Woman did know him. She saw that his eyes were a bit glazed over and he wasn’t sitting up as straight as usual, all signs of boredom from the bat. She smirked to herself and set to work. 

First, she got his attention, which she did by faking a sneeze. When he turned to look at her the fun began. Flash was talking about something and Wonder Woman looked at Batman while miming alongside Flash. Making fun of how fast he spoke and how useless his topic was. That made Batman crack a smile.

Then Superman engaged Flash in a serious debate about said boring topic and Wonder Woman resumed the miming, now as Superman. She stuck out her chest a bit and crossed her arms, the she put on a stern thinking face and pretended to talk. When she looked over Batman was struggling not to laugh.

At this point some other member caught on to Wonder Womans act, though they didn’t see who it was for. A few giggles were heard, but under Supermans gaze they quickly stopped. But now Wonder Woman was on a roll and a mission, she would break Batman this meeting even if it destroyed her. Her eyes darted around in search of something to make Batman laugh. 

Then she remembered something Batman had told her about Robin, the little bird had pulled some faces behind a commissioner and Batman almost started laughing and almost did again when he told her.   
She knew she had his full attention, so she leaned forward on her hands in a bored position and slowly let her tongue roll out of her mouth. It had the desired effect and she went on. Pulling up her nose, making bat ears with her hands, rolling her lip in such a way that her teeth were visible in a weird way and more. With every face she pulled the Bats resolve weakened and more and more members started catching on to what she was doing to who. That fact made it all the more important to Batman not to smile. He had an image to maintain. 

Only Superman and BoosterGold were still paying attention to the meeting, since they were the only ones participating in the discussion about the current topic, when Wonder Woman pulled out her last weird face. She used her thumbs to pull down her mouth and her pinkies to pull apart her nostrils, she stuck her tongue out and let her eyes roll around. Everyone was holding back their laughter, but it proved to be too much for Batman who had seen the whole performance.

He couldn’t help it, but he burst out laughing. Not his fake Bruce laughter, but his real genuine laughing with a wheeze and a snort in it. He double over and continued laughing. The meeting was now officially disrupted as everyone stared at Batman. Wonder Woman was enjoying everyones faces immensely, but she knew that Batman would compose himself any time now and she didn’t want it to end. 

She flew over and started tickling his sides. It was his dark secret, because when The Batman wasn’t consciously thinking about it, he was extremely ticklish at his sides. The whole League was frozen as they stared at the torture Wonder Woman was giving Batman. His laugh somehow enthralled them all. It wasn’t until his breath was coming in short shallow shaky heaves and the tears were rolling out of his eyes that Superman had the brain to interject. 

He quickly pulled the two apart. Batman slid down his chair to the ground and tried to regain a normal breathing pattern while Wonder Woman was also trying to stop laughing. When she calmed down she sat down next to Batman. She slapped his back and said: “Sorry, but I just had to. I wanted to stop, but then I saw you struggling to keep up your brooding act and, I don’t know, I just had to.”  
“You already said that, Diana.” Batman replied, but he was smiling, “And I don’t mind. This meeting was so boring. I would rather have Agent A lecturing me about taking care of myself.”  
The two friends shared a look and smiled again. “You can say that again. I had to sit through one of those before. When you were in that coma, remember?” She said.  
“No.” Batman deadpanned, “I was in a coma.”  
Wonder Woman chuckled and went on: “I’m an immortal princess, I don’t have to eat all my greens if I don’t want to.”  
She huffed and crossed her arms. 

The rest of the League were so confused. The two heroes always seemed like they cared about the meetings and they looked serious and like they had their life together, today had ruined all those impressions. Superman facepalmed when he realized what his two friends had done. Unlike the others, Superman knew how dysfunctional and weird his two besties were, he had even seen Diana crack Bruce before and he too had sat through an Alfred lecture. 

He sat down next to them and put a hand on their shoulder, then he said: “You know what? Why don’t you two go back to earth and beat something up. You successfully disrupted this meeting and ruined your reputations, well done, my friends. I’ll put out your fires.”  
The two looked up to him and nodded gratefully, but their faces fell when he continued: “But, you have to put in a good word for me by Agent A,” Batmans eyes widened and Wonder Woman shrunk as he turned to her, “and you have to be nice and smile and not beat up rude reporters next time you or we are stopped on the street.” she dropped her gaze to the hands in her lap, “Deal?”  
Superman stuck out his hands and both Batman and Wonder Woman reluctantly shook them. 

Then they quickly left while Superman tried to calm everybody down and resume the meeting.   
After that the whole League was weary of Wonder Woman and this mysterious Agent A rose to mythical levels of power in the rumors. There are not many people who scare and dare to lecture Wonder Woman, Superman and Batman.


End file.
